Pour Eternite
by TsukikageNiiro529
Summary: I wasn't even sure the words came out as my teeth sank in." Edward has Bella, Adrien has Kristina. When he accidentally bites her, will all hell break loose? Original Characters, Post Eclipse. Please read!
1. Prolouge

This is something that has no real significance to the story, but I thought I would post it as kind of a prologue to the story. Slightly morbid, and profane language, but it's pretty much the events leading up to the first chapter. This is in Kristina's POV, her thoughts before it picks up with Adrien.

**Forewarning**, there is emo-ness and self mutilation in here, so if you don't like it, skip ahead to the next chapter.

No need for a disclaimer, but I own Kristina and all her emo confusion...Meyer owns Twilight.

Enjoy! I guess...

----

_**I need someone. Anyone.**_

_The light summer trickle that had started just after 11 started to pour harder. I could still hear the annoying sitcom on the TV that Mama left on before she left. God only knows where she went this time. She wouldn't even care. She wouldn't care about me being alone for a week. She wouldn't care about the tears starting to build; the flesh on my forearms stinging like a bitch. She wouldn't care about the razor in my hand. She wouldn't care about the blood gradually dripping from the newly made cuts._

_But how could Mama care? She didn't know; she'd never know. She would most definitely freak and throw me under someone else's care where they all wore white treated you like a five-year-old. God, I could only imagine it... __**"You have to use **__**plastic**__** forks, Kristina. Sharp objects are what got you here in the first place."**_ _Like hell was I ever going to risk that. _

_I was so stupid... You always hear and read about it- of kids using self mutilation to "ease their pain." Ask me a month ago, I would've said it was bullshit. But now...fuck. I didn't even have a good reason. I was just randomly depressed. About a lot of things. About the future, where life would lead me. Yeah, school's over and I have my whole life ahead of me...__**riiiiight**__._

_I was scared though. But of what? I didn't even know. I was just making up excuses. Bullshit excuses for cutting myself. "I'm depressed." "I'm scared." Bullshit._

_But it's too late now. There I was, crying and dragging the razor across my wrist even deeper. Not for some fake, unknown reason, but as a punishment for being such an idiot. For having a rather good life, yet thinking it was worthless. This cut was because I deserved it._

_But it was still senseless. I wanted to just lie here and watch the blood drip, drip, drip. Yet the more rational side of me forced my body to get up, stumble to the bathroom, grab a towel, and apply pressure in order to stop the bleeding. Eventually it ceased and I let out a sigh. I glanced at my arm. 1, 2, 3...11 cuts on my left forearm. A few of them were faded from previous times. I traced one that was the deepest. That one was a test, to see how far I could go. I had numbly pressed the blade deeper and deeper until I couldn't take it anymore. It didn't stop bleeding for ten minutes._

_I turned back to my room, not bothering to glance at the mirror. I had no desire to see the pathetic wimp that would be staring back. She would have a pale face, deep red hair that hung like a curtain of curls and waves, and vacant hazel eyes. It would be a person that the real me would never associate with. A person that that was weak, miserable, and pitiful. _

_Yet I was "beautiful." At least according to Adrien. I didn't deserve him, not the way I was now. He was an example for everyone in the world of what a man should be. Sweet, generous, passionate, adoring, jaw-dropping-makes-you-melt-sexy...the list would never end. And not once did he ever treat me wrong. Sure we fought, but I could never stay mad at him. Adrien was everything._

_So I stood there- head against the wall, cursing at myself, and wishing desperately that I wasn't alone. But who could I go to? Mama wasn't there, and friends weren't serious enough to help..._

_I grabbed my hoodie and plunged into the rain that was freezing even for June. I walked considering it was only a block. Hazy street lamps guided my way along the familiar route. When I saw that blue Porsche, I prayed so many times, __**some**__ God had to know I existed._

_Standing on the porch and ringing the doorbell was an out of body experience. But when Adrien opened the door, it was the real me that had to hold the weakling inside together._

_**Don't breakdown, don't breakdown...**_

"_Kristina, what are you doing here?" He asked, shocked. "You do realize that it's after midnight."_

_I couldn't form words. I had millions to say, but they wouldn't come out._

_After a moment, Adrien sighed. "You're soaked, come on." He took my hand and lead me inside. _

_I managed to keep it together up the stairs and down the hall, but when he closed his bedroom door, I couldn't stand it. His hand in mine was so right, but it felt so wrong. I felt one tear fall, then another, and soon I broke. I immediately felt his arms around e, and tat only made things worse._

"_Kristina, what's wrong?" Adrien whispered in my ear, holding me tighter._

_When I answered with a sob and wrapping my arms around him, he continued, "Kristina, you know you can tell me anything. I mean it." Then softer. "You know I love you."_

_I reluctantly leaned away._

"_This." I barely choked out, pulling up my sleeve._

_**Fin**_

----

So that was my little explanation of why Kristina is there. I know, very emo. I don't really care if anybody likes this or not, I just put it up for myself. But go on to the rest, it gets way better. And I promise that I'll have more up soon.

Always review!

Lilli


	2. Accidents Happen

So, a little background before you read in case you don't get it.

Adrien- Adrien is a vampire and boyfriend of Kristina. I'll give a description in later chapters, but if anyone is an anime freak and watches Vampire Knight, he kind of looks like Kaname, but with black hair (especially when Kaname's eyes go red). If you have no idea what I'm talking about, shoulder length-ish black hair that hangs in his eyes (but there's no full out heavy bangs). Other than that, regular vampire-esque traits; red eyes, pale, lanky yet ripped.

Kristina- Kristina is human, and no, she has no idea of the vampire world. Just your average human teen girl that happens to go out with a vampire. And no, she's nothing like Bella. Her and Adrien's relationship is NOT the fall-in-love-at-first-sight kind of thing. It's not all mushy, and not quite the I'd-die-for-you thing, yet. I think Adrien is more in love with Kristina than she is with him, but I'll get to that later. Kristina, though she may seem an angsty wreck, she's a confused type of character, so her emotions are kind of difficult.

Christophe- Christophe is Adrien's _real_ brother and the one that made him into a vampire. He's kind of minor, so he's not a big role. Just someone that Adrien looks to for guidance. Side note, they're French, so that explains their names…

And there is not going to be tons of BellaxEdward or anything like that. The Cullens do come in, but this story is strictly AdrienxKristina centric. It may seem over dramatic or slow at some points, but if you have questions, PM me or ask in a reply. This story has been in my head forever now and I worked hard to get it on paper, so enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I only own Adrien, Kristina, Christophe and any other random characters mentioned that aren't in Twilight. Everything else is Stephenie Meyer's.

Quote for entire story:

"_With the venomous kiss you gave me_

_I'm killing loneliness_

_With the warmth of your arms you saved me _

_I'm killing loneliness with you"_

_~ "Killing Loneliness" by HIM_

**- - - -**

**Chapter 1- Accidents Happen**

"_You feel suicide_

_I know you're dying to get out_

_But it's in you deep inside_

_Do you feel it in your veins_

_The poison rushing through_

_But you can't see it in your heart_

_I'm still there for you"_

_~ "Disco" by Metro Station_

The rain became heavier as it emerged the entire house in repetitive _thuds_.

"Stop doing this, it's stupid." I said to break the tense silence between me and the beautiful, yet troubled red haired girl beside me.

"Why should I, Adrien? Why do you even care?" she snapped back.

"Kristina, please. Why do I _care_? One, because what you're doing to yourself is stupid and dangerous. Two, _you_ came to _me_ with this problem. And three, I automatically care about you, no matter what it is."

I was getting frustrated with this situation. There we were, me and my girl of five months, sitting alone in my room, attempting to discuss her habit of self mutilation. Her foolish, reckless, out right _moronic_ habit of cutting herself. She had come to me hours after dark, soaked from rain and sobbing. After I managed to get her to calm down, she managed to choke out words and show me the reason she was here.

Although I imagined she wanted to talk about it, she had barely said a word. As we sat there in continuous silence, she began to cry again. First, only a few tears fell, but it became a storm of emotions as she cursed at herself.

"Goddamn! I come here thinking you're the one person I can talk to about this, and I can't even say a single mother fucking word!" Kristina buried her face in her hands and shook slightly as the emotions came on.

God this was hard, to control myself and be there for her all at once. Why did she have to choose something that made her bleed? Why did it have to smell so _good_? No! I could not, must not, think about her that way. She wasn't a meal, she was something a universe away than that. She was amazing, striking, the best thing that had happened to me in decades. Yet, I had been irresponsible as well. It had been almost a week since I had last fed and with Kristina's scars still fresh enough to be bright red, the scent lured me in to do the unthinkable.

"You don't have to be alone in this, you know." I whispered as genuinely as I could as I wrapped my arms around her and just let her cry on my shoulder. In all the years I had lived, psychologist was never on my resume, but I was always there to listen.

"Does anyone else know?"

A barely audible "no" came from her lips.

I was quiet for a moment, then asked, "How long have been…cutting yourself?' The last words were hard to say.

There was hesitation, then she weakly replied, "About three weeks…not long after graduation."

This felt even worse. When senior year finally ended with us being handed our diplomas, she had seemed so happy. Her depressed mood that she now wore was the last thing I would expect. Was all the enthusiasm just show?

"I just don't understand _why_, Kristina. What could possibly have made you do this?"

At this she pulled away from me, half dried tears still streaked down her cheeks. She gave a harsh laugh. "Why. That's all people ask, _why_." Her voice dripped with dark sarcasm.

"There has to be some reason you're doing this. School? Family? You cannot be suicidal-"

"Don't you dare say that, Adrien." She nearly spat the words like venom as she pulled farther away to look me dead in the eye. "I am _not_, I repeat, _**not**_ going to kill myself. I have not, nor will I plan to do so."

"I'm sorry. That was out of line…" I muttered in apology.

"Damn right it was," Kristina breathed. Another moment's silence passed.

"Honestly, I don't really know why I do it." This time, her tone was softer. "This probably makes no sense, but…I guess it just dulls the pain. The pain inside I mean. I know, what pain? I can't really explain it though…_this_" she gestured to her arm. "This is relief."

"Kristina," I said her name, not quite knowing what other words would fit. She had never looked so vulnerable before, so…open. It was like a lost child looking in from the outside, just wanting comfort…

Screw self control, screw the faint burning sensation that was creeping up my throat. Whatever happened happened.

Kristina barely gasped my name as I pulled her close and pressed my lips to hers. If only she wasn't human, moments like this could go on forever, non stop. Yet, as always, there were physical limits and the bothersome need for oxygen. The feeling of sadness that clouded her before quickly disappeared and her actions became more urgent. Our hands became entangled in each others hair. We leaned back against the unnecessary bed (which didn't seem so useless anymore), her small body pinned beneath mine. Usually, it would never have gotten this far, but boundaries were far from my mind now.

_Why_ did she have to be human? Why did Kristina have to be so intoxicating…I thought I was over this temptation, at least with her. My senses became more acute as the thirst crept up from where I stashed it down, searing. I left her lips and moved down her jaw to her throat. My human side all but left me. Blood pulsed beneath the skin under my lips, strengthened by Kristina's erratic heartbeat. This was too much, way too much. I should pull away, do something to get away…but where's the fun in that? My grip on her shoulders tightened as I contemplated. Just one bite, then sweet blood…No! I couldn't, I shouldn't….But it was right there…

"I'm sorry."

I wasn't sure if the words even came out as my teeth sank in.

- - - -

So there's the first chapter. I'm still in the process of writing the story, but I'll have more up soon. Please review and say what you like or don't like. I don't think it's that horrible to receive flames, but if you're a hater, go ahead. Hope you liked it and remember…REVIEW!! :)

Lilli


	3. Transformation

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all; I just own Adrien, Christophe, and Kristina.**_

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to put this up. I actually have about half of the story written, it's just a matter of getting my lazy ass off of Facebook and type it. Also, this chapter is mostly in Kristina's POV, though the story will be...roughly 95% written in Adrien's POV. It's not always bad to switch perspectives, is it? Enjoy!!**_

_**~Lilli**_

**----**

_**Chapter 2- Transformation**_

"_Grieve all your hearts out_

_And she'll writhe_

_Enthralled in tragic ecstatic agony..."_

_~ "Venus Doom" by HIM_

No. _No_, this couldn't be happening. _Get away, dammit, get away!_ The creature inside took over as Kristina's blood started to flow, her _sweet_ blood…it was almost too refreshing..._I need more…_

Kristina's gasp and struggles snapped me out of the crimson haze and back to reality. It took every bit of strength and more to pull my self away from her. Before I knew what I was doing, my more rational side regained control and I flung myself as far away from her as possible.

_This can't be real, I-I have to be dreaming_. I thought as I leaned against the wall farthest from the bed. But that was impossible; I hadn't dreamt in so long…vampires didn't dream. This was real. Painstakingly, unbearably real. I had _bitten_ her. I had tasted –_**consumed**_- her blood. And she was right behind me, most likely in absolute alarm. But I didn't dare look.

After I had composed myself-and wiped away the blood- I slowly turned around. Kristina just sat there and stared back at me, her face a contortion of pure shock and disgust. My eyes landed on the dripping wound beneath her hand, though I immediately tore them away.

"Adrien," she stammered, finally forming words. "What the hell?!! W- what _was_ that?"

How on earth could I explain this? This wasn't real to humans, just an underground cult or the hot new fiction series. _My world_ didn't exist.

"How insane would I be if I said...it was what it looked like?"

Kristina just stared, dumbfounded. "Adrien, are you saying that you're a …_vampire_?"

Even I didn't believe myself... "In all truth, yes…"

She still gaped at me like I was crazy. "Okay, what are you smoking. Is this some cult thing? There is no way you can really be a va-" Kristina stopped mid sentence as I walked towards her and placed her free hand on my chest, over the spot where my heart was supposed to beat.

"You're not joking," her eyes widened as she finally got the truth. "But _how_?! I mean vampires-"

"Aren't supposed to be real." I finished for her. "I know, it's only in movies and books. But where do you think they got the idea in the first place. I'm not just some psycho that likes to drink blood. It's hard to believe, but it's real..."

"What's going to happen to me?" Kristina whispered, her hand slightly tightening on her neck as she looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

I sighed, "Either...you die, from blood loss"-both of us cringed at that possibility-"Or you become like me."

"I become a vampire?" The fear was now in her voice. I cursed myself, but reluctantly nodded.

After a moment's hesitation, she choked out, "Am I going to die?"

**No**. She would not, could not die. I hadn't taken enough to kill her.

"It's not likely." I said through clenched teeth. Even if there was a chance of her dying, there is no way in hell I'd let that happen.

A flicker of relief came on her face, but was soon replaced by agony as she doubled over in pain. Although I knew perfectly well of the change from human to vampire, I still rushed to comfort her. I still spoke futile reassurances to her and tried to calm her.

"What's happening?" she cried when I finally got her to lie down.

"The change…it's painful, very painful." I explained, trying not to panic. "It's going to feel like your burning, and its one of the most excruciating things my kind faces…"

"How long does this last?" she moaned.

"Usually three days." Damn. This was going to be a living hell for both of us. "It won't last forever."

Fuck…why did I have to be so reckless?! It shouldn't have been like this…Ugh. Christophe was never going to let this go. He'd warned me from the start that it was dangerous to "mingle" with humans. And when Kristina came into the picture, he'd about had it. _"Flirt with your girl. But I swear Adrien, if anything, _anything_, happens it's your neck."_ Those were his words. I listened, but didn't care. When I first met her, I couldn't stay away from Kristina. She was amazing, fascinating, _beautiful._ I'd never met any other girl like her. Now here she was: screaming and writhing in sheer agony as my venom coursed through her veins.

----

**Kristina's POV**

_**I want to die…**_

**All I knew was pain. Pain. Agony. One hundred percent torture. The sprained wrist in third grade? Nothing. The seven inch bruise from soccer? That was a tap on the shin. A razor being dragged across my wrist? A cat scratch compared to this. This kind of pain was indescribable. **

**I was vaguely aware of a voice. **_**Adrien**_**. Of course it was him. "I'm sorry…so sorry." He said over and over. He sounded so hurt, like he was about to cry. What made him like that? I could never imagine Adrien crying, ever. I wanted to reach out to him, to feel him, to hear his magical voice without that pain. I wanted to tell him not to worry, that I knew it wouldn't last forever, but the only thing that came through my lips were screams and cries.**

**As time passed-which I wasn't even sure if it passed or not- the strange burning increased and grew…flames consuming every atom that made up Kristina Grey. I had thought I wanted death a few times before, but not like this. Hell, this wasn't even death…dying wouldn't be this miserable. **

**Eventually I gave in. Let the flames devour me. I couldn't think, I didn't speak; all I was aware of, besides the fiery sensation, was hands brushing hair out of my face. They felt so good, soothing. They distracted me from this never-ending blaze… **

**--**

_**Finally... **_

**The burning began to recede. As it retreated, I began to feel stronger, more powerful, like I couldn't just lie here anymore. Yet after a while, it centered in my chest, around my heart. **

_**Aaahhh!!**_

**My eyes flew open. This was too much, way too much to handle. I panicked and groped for anything that was near. My hands found their way to the arms and then body that belonged to the hands. I heard my heart beat too fast...**

"**Kristina," the voice said, alarmed.**

"**Make it stop, make it stop," I cried. My heart was like a jackhammer now, almost like it was going to jump out of me. The arms held me as I clutched against him. **

"**Don't worry, it'll be over soon. I promise." He said.**

**It was all coming back to me now. Adrien...the reason for the burning...why my heart was failing yet I couldn't feel more alive. **

_**He bit me...I'm a vampire now.**_

**Then, my heart reached its climax, the point where it beat so fast that it couldn't go anymore. The hammering that had filled my head a second before was now silent. This wasn't right... I was supposed to be dead, right? I could still think, feel, smell, hear. If I opened my eyes, I would probably see too. And this wasn't my soul floating to whatever there was after death, either. I felt Adrien's shirt balled in my fists, his arms holding me; I even felt his panicked breathing. I was still alive, in a sense.**

_**So this is what it means to be a...vampire.**_

**I realized then that the burning was gone and that I felt...good. Better than good: powerful, strong, like I could do anything. I opened my eyes for the first time. **

_**Whoa.**_

**Adrien's room was dark, but I could still see everything clearly. The grey-blue painted walls, the antique desk he never used, his closet full of black and his numerous instruments in the corner. I slowly lifted my head and pulled back to see his face. **

**Was I blind before this? I'm most definitely sure I was... God he was amazing; beyond amazing. Indescribable was the word. Adrien's hair hung straight, slightly layered, and black to the nape of his neck, and right now it fell in his eyes. Every feature from his dark eyes to his lips was flawless. But as perfect as he was, his expression looked so sad, but also in shock, like he'd been woken from a nightmare. **

"**Kristina?" He said my name like he couldn't believe it was really me. Damn, his voice was something else; it was like magic the way my name rolled off his tongue. And with an accent I never noticed before. French? Of course. He told me that he and Christophe had moved here from Montreal before, so that would make sense.**

"**Say it again." I nearly whispered, not used to talking.**

"**What?" **

"**My name. I want to hear you say it."**

**He hesitated, probably not making much sense of what I was talking about. "Kristina,"**

**He was so **_**cute**_**! Innocent would be the last word I'd use to describe him, but the confused expression on his face made him look so. He looked so lost... suddenly, an overpowering desire came over me. A desire for **_**him. **_**A **_**need.**_

**Without any thought, I brought our lips together (rather forcefully) and felt his body respond with surprise. But with a little persuasion involving tongues and hands, he melted. I ran my fingers through his hair and he did the same, grasping and pulling our bodies closer together. This was a whole different level with him. But as our lips mashed and our tongues lashed, a new sensation ignited my throat. At first, I thought the burning was back, but it was different. This burning was much more pressing, more critical than anything; I broke away and breathed deep-though unnecessary I found-breaths. **

"**Are you alright?" Adrien's voice was in my ear as he leaned over me. **

"**My throat...it burns," **

**----**

Yeah, maybe a bit uncharacteristic of a newborn vampire, but oh well. Please leave some feedback, especially if you have any ideas on how to make Kristina all psycho, newborn, blood crazed vampire, but she still retains a sense of sanity. Hope you enjoyed it!

Lilli


End file.
